Hyuuga vs Inuzuka
by MonsterBash
Summary: Kiba clashes with the standards of the Hyuuga clan.


DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto.

Racing through the trees, then the streets and rooftops. The Feral brown haired Shinobi ran with great intensity with his canine parter as they hurried to get home. 'I'll file that report on the success of the mission later' he thought. What was at the top of his priority list now, was his love.

"Hinata!" Kiba yelled, bursting through the front door. Then turning towards his living room he caught sight of his pretty little wife. Taking a running start, a pushed himself onto her cornering her against the back of the couch. Then wrapping his arms around her waist he pulled her into a kiss. Pressing his lips roughly against hers, he dragged his hands up her torso to her neck, where he caressed her pale checks with his thumbs, smothering her squished face as he kissed harder. Managing to push him off of her, the blue haired Kunoichi blushed.

"K-Kiba!" The squealed. But he ignored her actions and leaned into her, she felt her husbands hot breath against her ear as he whispered loudly.

"Let's go upstairs, Hinata." Followed by a low chuckle. Akamaru standing behind his master.

"N-no Kiba!" She whimpered.

"Oh, okay." He brought his face closer to hers. "You wanna stay down here?" But as he went to kiss her again, she pulled away. "What is it?" The look of confusion knit his brows together with a hough. But then a noticeable "hmmhmm." with the small mutter from his dog, Kiba looked up and around the room. Setting his eyes on the two white eyed figures on their sofa.

"Oh," The Inuzuka groaned, the red fang marks on his cheeks drooping. "Hello Neji."

"Kiba." His cousin in law replied. But Neji, he could take, at least, he wasn't afraid of him. What concerned Kiba was the put together, well dressed uncle at his side. Hands folded in his lap. And expression cold.

"Hello. Mr. Hirashi Hyuga." Kiba growled. "To what do I owe the pleasure?" He was sarcastic in his movements.

Kiba used to respect the Hyuga clan, but he always had a thing against Hinata's father. They way he pressured her with verbal abuse, it was a miracle he returned her birthright of becoming head of the clan. But especially ever since he and Hirashi's daughter wed a few months ago, he had taken a visible dislike the Kiba. Believing that he was from a lesser clan and therefore unworthy of his pure-blood Hyuga heiress.

"We came to see Hinata." The elder answered. For what other reason would he waist his time at the Inuzuka compound. With Kiba's sister, Hana, always binging her work home, there were always animals here, and the light smell of dog. Though not as if it were wet and dirty, but like a freshly bathed one.

"Kiba, y-you're back early from your m-mission." Hinata said as she brought her hands to the headband around her neck.

"Yeah," he smiled as he turned to her. Wishing he could simply ignore the strangers in his house. The ninja hound found a spot by the end of the sofa in which the guests sat. The expression on Neji's face tighten as he glared at him. "And I rushed home because I was hoping that we could have a night in... Just the two of us." He sound to fingers around each other as he said this.

"W-well," she quivered. Her lavender hinted white eyes fixed on her toes. "I already... I-invited them to s-stay f-for dinner." And so at this point, there was nothing he could do.

Later that evening they all found themselves seated around the dining table. Kiba at one end, Hirashi at the other. With his wife at his right and his dog at his left. Neji between His uncle and Akamaru. Not much was said during the meal, the two heads just glared at each other in awkward silence. Hinata ate like a bird, the nerves made her appetite vanish. She then stood up, to clear the dishes.

"Hinata," her father ordered. "You shouldn't do that, let the servants."

Kiba spoke up for his wife. "We don't have any servants."

"I see," Hirashi said. For we was well aware of what his son in law pointed out.

Kiba scowled at Hirashi as the shy girl gathered the plate and walked off into the kitchen. "Is it necessary for that dog to sit at the table?" Neji asked, sipping his tea.

"Of course," Kiba grinned. "Akamaru is one of the family." He reached out a hand to pet his white and brown mutt.

"Kiba." Said Hirashi. Ignoring the dog. "I would like to see your courtyard." Kiba narrowed his feral black eyes. "You... Do have one?"

"Of course we do!" He said standing ferociously. "This way." And the Hyuga elder stood, along with his nephew. "Hey Akamrau," Kiba grinned. "Why don't you keep Neji company?" A look of shock came across the young mans face as her glared at the seemingly smirking hound.

But before he could protest Hirashi spoke. "Stay with him Neji." And there were no more words.

"K-Kiba!" Hinata called as loud as she could from in the kitchen. Breaking Kiba and his father in laws eye contact.

"Hold on." Said the Inuzuka as he rushed in to her, desperate to get away from his in laws. "Yes Hinata?" He leaned in closely.

"Kiba," she brought her finger to her lips. "P-please. Don't make my f-father angry, I know h-he already disa-disapproves of us. B-but-but..." He softly kissed her rose colored lips, stopping her mid sentence. Then pressed harder as he leaned her against the counter. "Kiba! St-stop!"

"Can't you just send them home Hinata?" Kiba groaned breaking the kiss. "I've been looking forward to coming home for two weeks! Ever since I left, I've been CRAVING you." He pressed his lips against hers, holding her little head firming between his hands.

"N-no..." She sighed. Pulled away and turning as to maneuver herself out of his cage of arms on either side of her. "You need to t-talk to him!"

"I don't wanna!" He pouted. "I don't care if he likes me, or approves of us. I love you Hinata."

"P-please Kiba." She whispered. "I missed you too, b-but I want my f-father's blessing! P-please." She drifted off and Kiba stared into her featureless eyes.

"Alright." He grunted. "I'll do it for you."

As the two in laws walked side by side, alone in the small yet, fertile garden. With a small stream as plenty of grass. There were also a line of dog kennels for when Hana brought sick pets home that required 24 hour care.

"I need to discuss something with you Kiba." Hirashi broke the silence. "I wasn't planning on doing to today Since your return was not expected for another week." He turned to the boy and stopped. "When you married my daughter, the heir to the Hyuga clan, you didn't realize the position you put both yourself and her in."

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean." Kiba was serious in his tone.

"I mean, your child." Kiba paused at this. "In the past I have never looked down on the Inuzuka clan. I thought of them as a solid, honest clan of the Leaf." Kiba began to smirk at what the elder was telling him. "However," his smile vanished. "I never realized my disgust until my daughter fell in love with one. The Hyuga clan is respected and honorable, noble even. Your mother is a strong and capable Kunoichi, as is your older sister but...I suppose Kiba when it comes down to it, I respect you as a Shinobi, a member of team 8. But not as a member of the family."

Kiba looked away from the man. And in a low tone said "... And, our child?"

"Ah, yes." Hirashi continued. "Your child will be by birthright, the next heir to the Hyuga clan, as was his mother. I want him to be raised as such."

"What are you getting at Mr. Hyuga?"

"Your child will train in our clan facility and practice the taijustu art of the gentle fist. Since Neji has taken a wife, your child will most likely train with his children, and if they are anything like their father, yours has work ahead. Just like his mother, her child will have to earn his birthright. Lets just hope he doesn't look like an Inuzuka..."

The thought of this enraged Kiba. But he could do nothing. Rolling his hands into fists at his side he sternly replied. "My child, whether on the outside he looks like a Hyuga or an Inuzuka, will be loved unconditionally! He will practice whatever he chooses, be it gentle fist, or man beast taijustu! And he will be a better Shinobi than Hinata and I, proving that he deserves him family title."

"I'll be the judge of whether he earns the clan title." Hirashi stood stern.

"I meant, the Inuzuka name." Kiba smirked and walked back into his house. Hirashi following a short time after.

"K-Kiba..." Hinata said later than night as she lay snuggled up in her pajamas. "What did you s-say to my father? H-he almost seemed h-happy when they left?"

"Aaaaah I don't wanna talk about it." Kiba grunted rubbing a towel on his hair as he dried from his shower. Wearing only his pants he sat next to his wife, his chest still shiny from the steam in the bathroom. "I just told him that our kid will be strong and smart and beautiful... And loved above all things..."

The fair Kunoichi smiled a sweet curve on her lips. "Our k-kid?" She repeated, loving the sound of those words. Laying her head back on the pillow she fantasized. "I hope it's a girl... What about you Kiba?" She smiled at the thought of unconceived baby, as if it were already growing inside of her.

"Oh, I guess every father dreams of a son..." She grinned. "But honestly, I don't care. Hell, it seems like woman in the Inuzuka family are even scarier than the men." He chuckled. Then looking at his adorable wife he too leaned on the pillow, pulling her into his bare chest. "But ya'know, it's only been a few months. Technically we are still newly weds. Don't we wanna have a little fun before we settle into baby boulevard?"

She giggled at the very idea of it. Knowing that once she did get pregnant it would be at least a year of leave from her Shinobi duties. But her thoughts were interrupted by the grip of the man around her shoulder, squeezing her in close.

"I love you Hinata." He whispered. Again she felt his warm breath on her face causing her to quiver. She wanted to return the vow, but as she raised her head to do so, he mouth was met by another. And this continued as he shifted, rolling on top of her. She exhaled at the weight pressing down on her but she didn't care. In fact she threw up her arms and wrapped them around Kiba's neck, pulling him closer. And as Kiba broke the kiss to sit up on one elbow he lost himself in Hinata's blank eyes. Then migrating his hand further south he arrived at her pajama pant waistband, and slipped his thumb between her skin and the elastic as he continued down her thigh. Finally she freed her stutter free lips.

"I love you too Kiba."

*THE END*


End file.
